


A Big, Elaborate Book in The Forest

by DestructivelyConstructive



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Featuring Freya Goldvein's code of Favors and hoarding!, Multi, Narrated by an OC, Other, focused on ocs, kinda character sheet kinda narration, wanted to get the reader engaged a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructivelyConstructive/pseuds/DestructivelyConstructive
Summary: Taking an evening hike, the unsuspecting wanderer finds an old, richly bound book lying in their path. Curious, they pick it up and begin reading...





	1. Front Page

**Author's Note:**

> open the links in a new tab if you don't want to constantly backtrack. Or do whatever you find most convenient! Have fun reading!  
> thoughts on separate chapters would be greatly appreciated!

(Since I don't know how to insert pictures, I will link the art work for each respective character:  [Freya Goldvein](https://trollhunters-fanworks.tumblr.com/post/177391305432/destructivelyconstructive-hey-funfact-i-dont)  )

_Wandering the country side, you find a beautifully bound book. The paper is more akin to parchment, the edges and leather are soft, clearly well loved. Precious stones and metals were inlaid into the covers and spine, making the book quite hefty._

_Curiously, you wonder who could have left such a richly decorated book out in the open, left to the elements. Idly, you carefully open the cover, finding words that were clearly sealed by some sort of solvent, waiting for you to read them._

 

Property of: Freya Goldvein

 

_Just under the claim of ownership, is a note written in the same hand as the person's name._

 

For anyone reading this, please just leave it out in a clearing during a full moon so I can pick it up and return it to it's proper place in my cave.

If a full moon is far off, then I give you permission to read the pages edged with green, as I know curiosity is a killer.

Only the pages edged in green! Everything else is unfinished!

 

_With that in mind, you carefully turn the next page..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything other than a sketch for Freya, sorry!  
> illustrating her would have murdered my hands anyway


	2. A Dragon's Code of Favors

**The Code of Favors**

 

_You raise your brow at the heading of the page. Was this some sort of mafia leader who kept this for hired help?_

 

Every dragon hoards something different! I hoard favors. For the most part. I also happen to collect pretty things and rent from the creatures who employ my protection. And coin I win from gambling. (I always win!)

 

_Your brows rose even higher. Dragon? Those surely couldn't be real. Was this a D &D or fantasy book or something? Well whatever it was, this Freya person was dedicated to their craft._

 

Of course, favors are a spoken agreement and a debt. Everyone knows that. As such, it easy for someone to 'forget' a favor they owe. And favors are different from contracts, as many have pointed out. So here's a code to follow to ensure that your favors don't end up forgotten!

 

1\. Be courteous and accommodating when discussing the favor.

Using the right language and attitude makes it so the one asking for the favor feels grateful for your help and will remember your 'kindness'. Be sure to use the same mannerisms when you interact with them in the future.

 

2\. Favors are NEVER given. Only exchanged.

(Note: There can be exceptions to this rule, but be sure of the person you are making exceptions for. It is not recommended to give exceptions to someone who cannot protect themselves!)

A favor for a favor is how favors make the world go round! If someone is unwilling to recognize that, burn them to a crisp.

And any favor you owe, you can transfer onto someone else to pay off. The reverse is true as well. A favoree can transfer their debt to you onto someone else, but only someone else you have dealt with, otherwise that is just rude.

 

3\. Reminders.

Even if you follow rule 1, tenets are still inclined to forget if you hoard favors as I do. So be sure to casually bring up the favor you did for them and remind them of the debt they owe you!

 

4\. Freya's Rule of Hoarding.

Once someone repays a favor, that is one less favor owed to you. Which means the volume of your hoard has decreased! Do favors for others and do not ask them for a favor unless absolutely necessary.

 

_That's all there is on this page edged in emerald green ink. Time to move onto the next..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because this is someone's journal and you're following rules :P  
> It's lined in green! It's fair game!


	3. Queen Selene

_([Queen Selene](https://trollhunters-fanworks.tumblr.com/post/185460619962/this-is-the-first-time-ive-colored-selene-and-she) )_

_You carefully flick through pages without the green borders until you find the next green bordered page. You follow the rules from the first page because you quite fancy being alive and not crossing a potentially unhinged mafia boss._

_The first thing that greets your eyes is a beautifully illustrated picture with rich colors of a... strange moth lady._

 

**Queen Selene of the Indian Hivemind**

_(Bestie!)_

 

There are several different hives, and different breeds all over the world, but none of them have been around as long as Selene's hive has! If I remember correctly, she told me that her hive has been around for 10,000 years, and she's been ruling for nearly 4,000 of those years.

The Indian Hivemind has always been peaceful, except when it came to ascension of the throne. The brawls between two Queens have nearly brought down the hive on more than one occasion! But since Selene has beat and killed the previous Queen, her mother Queen Actias, royal grubs have been a rarity.

As I recall, Selene had one consort when she was still a new Queen, barely standing over 20 feet tall. They had a few broods and one or two royal grubs, who Selene simply sent away to found their own hives after they pupated.

I have no idea what happened to her first consort, but she doesn't like to talk about them now. Nowadays, she's 52 feet tall and I've heard through the grapevine that she's gotten a new consort! I wish she had told me about that before I heard it through rumors, but she's apparently been busy, as have I, so I forgive her.

She's currently the longest lived queen out of all the hiveminds around the world, and the largest as a result. She's also one of my best friends and the only exception to my Favor Rules!

She's one of the sweetest creatures I've ever encountered! Almost as sweet as the Ambrosia that her hive produces and trades. She's a wonderfully fair Queen, and she gives her hive freedoms and liberties that not many other Queens do.

Every member of her hive that I've meet so far has had their own distinct personality, and many of her Warriors and Drones seem to be taking mates from outside the hive as well! It's a rarity that those castes are allowed mates at all, let alone outside mates! As for the Scout caste, I don't think she's made any scouts since she became Queen. All of the Scouts I've meet are old and still remember Queen Actias. Their numbers are dwindling anyway, since many are reaching the ends of their natural lives.

Aside from her domestic life, she's been having troubles with other Hives. They're testing the waters by edging on the boundaries of her territory, drawn by the wealth of the type of Ambrosia her hive produces.

I really should make a page about Hivemind Ambrosia types...

But for now, I've gathered that the Ambrosia from Selene's hive is very pure, and one of the rarest types of Ambrosia out there. It has healing properties and is this lovely golden honey color and it shimmers and almost seems to produce it's own light! Or at least I assume as such as Selene has informed me that all of the light fixtures and sources in her hive, aside from her own massive Heartstone, are specially treated, hardened Ambrosia.

And her hive produces so much Ambrosia that Selene trades it and allows one of the first children of her first brood to experiment and mess with the remaining surplus. That's a lot of Ambrosia!

All in all, Selene is a lovely, compassionate Queen who values others. She has made a point to make nice with other troll tribes and has renounced the practice of feeding on humans. Despite this, she is still the Queen of the oldest Hive on Earth, and she does not hesitate to defend her territory and all those who dwell within it.

And believe me. You won't get an ounce of compassion from her if you cross her ire.

 

_You swallow in slight fear at the ominous ending of the entry, and carefully turn the page, lingering to look at the illustration one last time before moving on._


	4. Queen Odonata

_([Queen Odonata](https://trollhunters-fanworks.tumblr.com/post/185460010142/here-she-is-the-bitch-queen-herself-queen) )_

_Turning the page greets you with another green edged page, paired with another illustration, this time of a dark green insectiod lady, with complex mandibles and a prominent crown._

_After looking at the picture strangely, you begin to read._

 

**Queen Odonata of the European Hivemind**

( _Creepy!!_ )

 

Queen Odonata is an... interesting... individual.

…

Okay, no, she is down right disturbing and her interests and fetishes are things I wish I did not know. But she seems to be the gold standard of what most (MOST. Not all!) Hivemind Queens aspire towards.

Her Hive is massive, and continually annexes other hives to expand her territory. Her Hive's numbers almost breach a million, which is almost unprecedented for any other hive. Even Selene's Hive barely reaches over 100,000 members in a good century. The hive gets to feast on humans almost at their leisure, since Odonata has established at least one human farm at each hive under her control.

And do not get me STARTED on her Harem. Made of conquered Hivemind Queens who accepted or made a deal with Odonata, and a rare breed of trolls, Penthesileans, who she abducts when they're alone.

Now I hate to admit this, but I am responsible for at least some of her vicious conquering. She came to me as a newly minted Queen and asked for a favor. A loan, really. She wanted a few things to help establish her supreme rule, as her Hive was in uproar after she had killed her mother by surprising her and literally backstabbing her.

At least that's what she told me. So, as someone who knew what it was like being responsible for a vast multitude of people, I gave them to her.

Turns out that her Hive wasn't in an uproar, and that was actually how European Royals were meant to ascend the throne. She then went on to use those items as tools of conquests and subjugation.

She still hasn't given them back...

Anyway, if you haven't been clued in yet, Odonata is an incredibly power hungry Queen, attracted to it and striving for it. This also applies to her most preferred consorts. Her favorites are those who exclude power and give her the best genes to breed into her grubs.

But speaking of grubs, do you want to know what she does when a Royal grub is hatched?

She eats it.

Whenever she realizes an egg, grub or pupa is a surviving Royal, she eats it. Then she incapacitates the Drone or Scout who didn't kill the Royal and lets her Warriors tear them apart in a feeding frenzy while the poor Hivemind member is still alive and aware of what is happening.

Odonata is a cruel Queen who cares only for her own glory and how to expand her empire. I'm sure that her consorts have different things to say, but I am speaking of what most people see when it comes to Odonata.

I can't really go on without repeating myself, since I make it a point not to go inside her Hive(s) too much, or to ask about her operations and other such things. All that I've gleaned and written down is here, and I got it from having her rambling as she comes to me for another favor.

This conqueror also owes me 15 favors, so she can't touch me.

Thank dead gods for that. I don't want to imagine what she would do to me if it weren't for the debt that makes me untouchable.

 

_Feeling a bit perturbed, you glance back up at the illustration and try to imagine all the horrible things being carried out by the subject. You shudder and thumb over the pages to look for the next green edge page so you can move on from this jade colored monster._


	5. Vossnell The Volcanic

_([Vossnell](https://trollhunters-fanworks.tumblr.com/post/185458118562/okay-heres-vossnell-illustration-for-my-little) )_

_The next one you found was mostly monochromatic, save for the subject's eyes, beads, jewelry and tunic, along with the green edge. You looked a bit closer and saw the red tinted scars and geometric pattern._

_You lean back to look at the picture as a whole, and noticed the subject of the art look rather sad. Or was it tired? Either way, you continue reading._

 

**Vossnell the Volcanic, Former Champion of the Penthesileans**

_(This poor dam)_

 

I will be the first to admit that I do not know much about Vossnell. I've only known about her since she joined Gunmar's horde, and she adamantly refuses to bring up her past before him. The only things from her past she discloses are cultural tales to her children and their father, and I am not privy to that information.

But based on what I can gather from Gunmar's requests to me, she brutally broke the bonds connecting her to her people at Gunmar's discretion. I would try and find out more, but Gunmar gets very defensive every time I do. And every time I try and ask Vossnell, she completely shuts down, and later in the week I hear the two of them having screaming matches that result in Vossnell running away to mangle things and cry, and Gunmar taking his frustrations out on his subordinates.

Safe to say, I've learned not to ask about the whole ordeal.

From what I know of her now is limited to five things. She's a master metalworker beyond anything I've ever seen. She's an almost unsurpassed warrior, since she's able to fight GUNMAR of all beings to a draw (Without any magical assistance or great size advantage might I add). She's a devoted mother. She's wise beyond her years. And she and Gunmar have the most perfectly dysfunctional relationship I've ever been witness to.

Vossnell takes obvious pride in her work, a hold over from her old life, I'm sure. She may be forsaken by her people, but she stills holds some of their values close. Her craftsmanship is impeccable, and when I go to comment on it and praise her, she tells me there are more specialized metalworking talents, and that a Master Blacksmith's work would be even finer than hers! I cannot believe it no matter what she says, unless I can finally see it for myself! That dam is far too humble for her own good. It's not just anyone who can so fully capture Gunmar's attention!

I've already praised her battle prowess, and given an example of it, but I cannot help but simply marvel over how easily she can adapt. One moment you're sure you're alone, and then the next, a giant troll with paws the size of your head and a tail as long as your wingspan is wide is standing right next to you! Can't a dragoness get a bit of warning!?

That level of stealth paired with her strength is a terrifying combination!

I can't touch much on her maternal skills, because I can't say much of anything other than she is almost exactly what you would want a mother to be. Patient, fair, attentive, and kind. She lets her children try and fight their own battles before stepping in if they fail. She teaches them in a firm but caring way. And miraculously, with the baggage she has, she never resents them for who their father is and how he burned her. She tries her damnedest to never let them think that her and Gunmar's arguments are their fault, about them, or anything like that. That's more than I can say about my own mother at least.

She's young for a troll, but the way she speaks and acts deceives you into thinking she's far beyond her years. It's mostly pragmatism and her being incredibly observant, but it does wonders when it comes to how she plans and reacts (Barring any altercation with Gunmar).

Speaking of Gunmar! I do not know what he's done to her, or how he got her to accept his advances, but their relationship is somehow both perfectly balanced with their power dynamics and heavily slanted in someone's favor and I don't know whose. Vossnell can get Gunmar to apologize in his own slight, bull-headed ways, but Gunmar can just as easily leave her as a nervous wreck, which leads in Gunmar apologize in his own way again. It's a vicious cycle that neither of them seem to want to get out of. And it's horrible and unhealthy, but they almost seem... content. Whatever this thing between them is, it works for them. Mostly. It's... hard to explain in paper, or in voice.

All in all, Vossnell is a contradictory dam, rather like a rose, or black berries. Beautiful and sweet with vicious thorns. In fact, it wouldn't be much of a stretch to compare her to a dragon! I'm rather like her, though I have fair deal more air in me compared to her dark, angry molten rock.

 

_Your brows raise as you read this strange entry, and glance up at the depiction of this 'Vossnell'. You glanced at the scars and then at her face, wondering what type of life she had before this 'Gunmar' person. But since the owner of this journal didn't know, neither will you, so you decided to move on._


	6. Alvida The Reaper

_([Alvida](https://trollhunters-fanworks.tumblr.com/post/185459349017/and-heres-my-favorite-oc-to-illustrate-alvida-is) )_

_You turn the page, and are greeted with a person who has a marked resemblance to the 'Vossnell' of the previous page. The main differences, aside from being blue colored rather than warm fiery colors, was the horns and the bulkiness they had compared to the lithe form 'Vossnell' had._

_The one had a cocky grin, mischievous eyes, and very prominent fangs._

_Having taken in everything you could about the picture, you turn your gaze to the heading_.

 

**Alvida the Reaper, Daughter of Gunmar the Black**

( _kinda terrifying_ )

 

When I first met Alvida, she was barely up to my chin, which is fairly large for even a half-Penthesilean toddler. She was young and lovely and incredibly clever, even at this age, pulling harmless, but elaborate pranks on her elder brother.

Soon, she started fighting in her father's war, chasing his approval and hoping he would be proud of her like he was for Bular. She worked harder, smarter and faster to get into the fight as soon as possible, much to Gunmar's suspicion.

(I heard more than one argument between Gunmar and Vossnell over Alvida's intentions for learning so thoroughly and quickly)

This lead to Odonata developing a deeply fanatical interest in Alvida, drawn towards the power and prowess that lurked beneath the surface like a fly to honey. I suspect that Odonata was the one planting suspicions in Gunmar's head so that he might be easier swayed into giving Alvida to one of his generals, advisers, or allies to keep her under control. Luckily for Alvida, Gunmar refuses to use the children Vossnell gave him as bargaining chips or pawns.

But the rift between daughter and father grew the more she tried to win his approval, and it reached a breaking point when a wizard knight, Archimedes I believe his name was, followed her home after they battled, swearing fealty to Alvida above all else, even going so far as to snub Gunmar. He was actually ready to incinerate him if Alvida hadn't screamed at the wizard to stand down and leave her father alone. The wizard, of course, immediately stopped.

This, unfortunately, just cemented Gunmar's distrust in his daughter.

Alvida bore the knowledge that her father didn't trust her even half as much as he trusted her brother, and she bore it well even if it seemed to kill her inside. She didn't stop trying to gain it though, even lending him her wizard knight so he could order both of them around freely.

Now, when she was away from her father's suspicion and the pressure of his council to be an obedient soldier, she was completely sure of herself and a terrifying enemy to face. She's also incredibly charismatic if she can keep herself focused, and in my experience, she only loses focus when she's in the presence of the mertroll she is courting, or when she's distraught over her father's scathing words towards her.

Out of all the battles she personally saw to before Killahead, she only failed to bring back willing converts once, and that is when the leader so gravely insulted her, she decided to systematically slaughter his entire militia and village and make him watch before she took his head as a trophy. That's how she earned her battle epithet, the Reaper.

The main thing I have to say about her is that every teenage girl has a dream. This one just so happens to dream of love and world domination.

She certainly has the love department handled, after a bit of a rocky start. She and her mertroll had been courting for a few years before the Battle of Killahead, and are still sworn and devoted to each other from what I've heard.

And from what I hear through the Goblin Grapevine, she's become even more formidable as she adapted to the Darklands, as well as her final growth spurt, which nearly doubled her height.

…

Okay, I just took a step back from what her life is right now, and how hopelessly shackled she is by her need for Gunmar's approval, and imagined a scenario where she had to completely let go of that need.

If her fear of disappointing her father wasn't holding her back, she could easily succeed where he failed and make an empire that wiped humans off the face of the earth. Or at least an empire across all of trollkind, with her reigning as Empress. How easily she would be able to obtain that with her intellect, charisma and power, and her ever faithful knight...

Gunmar is lucky that all she wants in her life is to be able to help him with his plans, instead of making her own. And we are all lucky that she _is_ bound by that fear and need.

I hate to say this, but... I get it now Odonata. She would completely destroy you though. Then again, you'd probably enjoy that.

Let's see, is there anything I'm missing...

Oh! That's right! She has a soft spot for what's considered ominous, frightening, and perverse. I think this might stem from the fact that Odonata gifted her a spider that grew to truly unholy proportions, becoming large enough to drape protectively over Alvida as she slept. This spider of hers, Vaalamathrin, I believe her name is, also is part of a species that feeds on trolls. Fun.

Alvida is a half realized storm of terror, who is too clever, charming, and talented for her own good. She falls all over herself for the approval of her loved ones, and she absolutely melts under the attention of her beloved. Wants her loved ones to trust her and to depend on her, and she's grateful for those she can depend on in turn. And I forgot to mention this earlier, but she is also obscenely selfish, in the way that she refuses to endanger her loved ones if she can help it. And I think, this makes her resistant to changes in her inner circle as well.

She's actually quite similar to her mother now that I think about it...

 

_You glance back up at the illustration and realize with a start that you can imagine the subject with a crown very easily, with that very same expression as well. A bit perturbed, you turn the page again._


	7. Lorelei Farriage

_([Lorelei](https://trollhunters-fanworks.tumblr.com/post/185461113412/and-finally-heres-lorelei-her-hair-isnt-nearly) )_

_As you flicked through the pages to look for the next page in green, you got stuck for a brief moment on a page titled..._

 

**Angor Rot, Champion of Morgana**

 

_But upon seeing the red edge of the page, you move on quickly, coming to a page with a lovely woman, and with a taller, more aquatic doppelganger looming behind her, holding up a hand tattooed in silver._

 

**Lorelei, Handmaiden to the Lady of the Lake**

( _a bit of a tragic tale here_ )

 

Now, there's a rumor going around the magical community. They say that Merlin, that salty old codger, cursed the handmaiden of the Lady of the Lake. What's the curse, you may ask? Oh, just the most cruel thing possible to do to a Fae creature born of the water.

In response to an argument with the Handmaiden in her Lady's stead, Merlin cast a curse that forbid the Handmaiden to ever return to natural waters, forced her fins, gills and tail to be hidden away, and left her stranded in the world of Man, among the kind who condemned the arcane and the supernatural. Merlin left the poor Handmaiden stranded in a world of prosecution, disoriented and frightened.

What happened to the Handmaiden?

She adapted. She picked up an instrument and kept her Fae-ish nature to the barest minimum she could manage, traveling as a minstrel. She settled into human life easily enough, even as her longing for the natural waters of any spring, pond, lake, or sea grew stronger. She heard of Gunmar's warmongering and lead her caravan out of harm's reach, watching and listening impassively.

And then some time after the Battle of Killahead, she encountered an infamous assassin, hell-bent on retrieving his soul-ring from her hand. Knowing what it was like to have freedom taken from you, she took it off gladly and put it in his hand and closed his fingers over it.

She wished him a good evening and went on her way. But the Assassin didn't leave her be, following her and trailing her, curious, and suspicious of her true nature.

Eventually the two endeared themselves to each other, and the Assassin crafted a charm to bypass the Curse Merlin put on her, allowing her to return to the water for short periods of time. The Assassin's charm went on to become the Handmaiden's most beloved possession, for the release it allowed her, and for the fond memories of the one who crafted it.

Eventually, the Assassin and his ring became lost to the sands of time, and the Handmaiden's heart never moved on, even as she forced herself to move forward.

She lived quietly for a few years until an infant in her small town got replaced with a troll changeling. (I'll elaborate on his story in his entry, be patient curious reader!)

He grew to maturity, knowing her true nature as she knew his, and they made a blood pact and became siblings in blood oath and spirit.

Not much else happened, so we will be fast forward to modern days and I will drop the mysticism talk.

Nowadays, Lorelei teaches as a Choir teacher at Arcadia Oaks High School. Her blood brother is in the area as well, courting the local seamsperson. (They get their own chapter as well, just wait)

Back to Lorelei, she takes advantage of the vague otherworldiness inherent to glamoured Fae. She quietly commands the room, and values said quiet. In her daily life, she's amicable and firm, and not many are tempted to cross her.

She lives an hour outside the outskirts of Arcadia and she boast a large property and extensive gardens, home making tea blends and bouquets to bolster the teacher salary. Not that she needs it with all the wealth and relics she's hoarded over the centuries since she was cursed.

Over all, living as a human, she's just what you would expect of a well-adjusted, socially conscious introvert. Generally quiet and keeps to herself until you give her a reason for her to get involved, which is often for the sake of someone who can't help themselves. Her innate trickster mannerism and habit of laywering all her agreements have faded over her time spent among the humans, but her wit has never dulled. And she seems to have an ear to every keyhole in Arcadia Oaks. For magical and mythical affairs at least.

With her enemies and threats, she's a merciless and efficient fighter, even if she only fights to protect her own. Though I believe that she's claimed most of Arcadia as hers, in some form or other, so she'll defend the town where the Trollhunter(s) cannot.

As for her loved ones, they are the lucky few that get to see her flustered, freely laughing, and her gentle and fierce regard. They also are the only ones who can see her when she's at less than perfect, her trips, blunders, and weariness.

That just goes to show how much she trusts her loved ones and how comfortable around them she is.

Lorelei is exactly what I would expect of a cursed Fae making the best of her circumstances.

 

_You wonder about the Assassin in Lorelei's story, and wonder if they ever got to see each other again. You do a quick reread of the opening tale of the Handmaiden and realize with a slight pang that it has no mention of them meeting again. Then again, you're not sure how recent this entry is._

_Based on what you know of myth, you wonder what details are missing from when the Handmaiden got cursed by Merlin, but move on, enthralled by the character this Freya person has come up with._


	8. Liam Farriage (Farriaglen)

_([Liam (Farriaglen)](https://trollhunters-fanworks.tumblr.com/post/185460786977/the-second-time-ive-colored-liam-and-the-first) )_

_The illustration that greets you mimics Lorelei's to a outrageous degree, and you glance towards the close up of the hand tattoo before continuing to read._

 

**Liam Farriage/Farriaglen**

_(Yet another Victim of Gunmar's methods)_

 

This changeling started out as a content young whelp in a village allied to the the friendliest tribe of the Penthesilean people. Then as part of Vossnell's fall from grace, she burned it to the ground, leaving only a single adult survivor (who did not survive Gunmar's jealousy) and all the abducted whelps, either to be made into soldiers or changelings.

He obviously landed in the latter.

There's not much to tell that deviates from the standard changeling youth until he came to replace a child born into Lorelei's caravan. His familiar's mother had adopted Lorelei despite Lorelei being older than her, even in human perception. He instantly knew she wasn't human, and the realization was mutual.

So they played coy with each other until Liam decided to ask her about an old ritual he had found, asking her to preform it with him. She agreed to it, and as a side effect of the blood ritual, he became marked with silver tattoos of magic, his emerald skin washed out to a seafoam color, and he got a third eye.

The thing about that third eye though. It can see through enchantments, and I believe that it can see auras as well. That might be horribly butchering whatever it actually. I think it actually shows him the true nature of a creature. Or a manifestation of their soul. I don't even know anymore and he would freak out if I approached him to ask.

Not much happened in his life, except for living with the knowledge of the other whelps of his species have died out quickly, leaving him the last of his kind.

Then he came to Arcadia with Lorelei, and lived contently, if a bit bitter, as an agent of the Janus Order. Then somewhere in recent years, he fell horns over heels for a college student with family issues and fashion dreams.

He became less and less involved with the Janus Order and Bular as he became adjusted to a life with his new partner, even taking up a job at their place of business. Many of his colleagues have tried to get his head back into the game, or to knock him out of it entirely. He drives them back each time, and anytime he is unable to and gets injured, the attacker goes mysteriously missing.

Liam himself is very charming and funny. He's also very sweet from what I hear, and if rumors are to be believed, he's comfortably sat in his partner's pocket or wrapped around their finger. In other words, he's a big, life-of-the-party softie!

But not everything is sugar puffs and rainbows with him. It's never that way for any changeling. He has crippling fear of both Vossnell and Alvida that can be used to even to turn him against his two loved ones, and he has little to no sense of moderation. It's literally all or nothing with him, and his usual answer to an inconvenience with another person is 'murder'. The greatest example of this is the time he fed Asura's estranged brother to Bular for refusing to respect their non binary identity.

And because of this lack of moderation, he can barely keep his trollish nature hidden, often wandering around his partner's apartment in his troll form because they like it.

Overall, like many beings I encounter, he's a coin with wildly differing sides.

 

_You nodded a bit before moving on. This Freya person didn't seem to know as much about him as she did the others. Not everyone could know everything about someone afterall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a short work up on the blood ritual Liam and Lorelei engaged in!  
> It's called Blood Pact and is the first in my series of 'Lorelei and Friends' if you're interested in reading it!


	9. Asura Farriage

( [Asura](https://trollhunters-fanworks.tumblr.com/post/185465457737/so-i-did-some-edits-to-asuras-first-colorization) (First picture)

_You turn the page and find a simple bust drawing of a young female grinning widely, with an interesting hair cut and dye job. There isn't much else to the portrait, so you think this Freya person might have gotten tired or busy. Either way, you begin to read the entry._

 

**Asura Farriage**

_(I refuse to dead name them at all)_

 

Asura will be one of my shortest entries I think. Humans don't live long, and Asura is only 21 even.

Now where to start with them... Their familial woes? Their fashion dreams? Their almost supernatural strength?

I've been going in chronologically with all the others, so familial woes it is. (I will not be mentioning their dead name at all. I'm only mentioning their previous gender identity)

Asura started out as the daughter of a Korean-American family, with their mother pushing them towards hard studies likes economics and such things. Asura always preferred pretty things over spread sheets and number crunching, so needless to say, they were reluctant towards, and eventually defiant of, their mother's wishes. From around 13 to 17 there were many disagreements and even arguments between them and their family. It all finally came to a head just before their high school graduation where they came out as nonbinary. Their family did not attend their graduation ceremony and packed up all of their things and told them to get out when they got back. Asura obliged them.

They got accepted into their first choice college, and recently graduated with a fashion design major and a marketing minor. Even more recently they've opened up a shop with the help of their boyfriend Liam and his sister Lorelei. Asura is absolutely enthralled with all the things she can do with fabric and how their creations would look on others, and their self. They're hoping to get even decently known among the fashion community, and they're working hard to reach that goal.

Now that I've lumped those two things together, here comes some things about Asura that absolutely vex me. Somehow in their hectic life, they've managed to fit in a body building habit. Which I applaud them for, but that does not explain the truly terrifying amount of strength compacted into such a tiny vassal.

Asura is 5 foot even and weighs maybe 120 pounds, 127 soaking wet, and they have a physical strength that rivals Gunmar. Granted they can't use that strength too much without tearing a muscle or ten, but for a human to even possess a fraction of that strength is astounding.

I am fully convinced that they have some sort of supernatural ancestry in their past that they don't know about. That has to be one of the only ways to explain this absolutely insane amount of power.

As for Asura as an individual, they are almost defined by their passion. They are driven by their dreams, they love with the intensity of a hundred suns, they're protective of their loved ones, and their anger is truly something to behold. _Especially_ when it comes to someone endangering Liam and Lorelei. Asura would tear off heads for them and look death in the face and roar a challenge.

But their passion can be a bit of a double edge blade. Their passion can easily draw them off the logical path, and they almost always think more with their heart than their mind. They become blind to almost everything in their rage, and they can be a bit smothering in their protectiveness of Liam and Lorelei.

Their neutral qualities would their medical anxiety, and their ability to communicate easily with others. They can also listen to reason easily enough if you provide reasoning that appeals to them

I like Asura.

I've never gotten to meet them personally, but I like them.

 

_With that, you check the rest of the page edgings and find they are all lined in red. With a slight sigh, you carefully close the elaborate book and stand up from the rock you sat on during the beginning._

_You shudder from the slight chill in the air and rub your arms, the cold reaching a bit deeper there than other places._

“ _Yeah, it's chilly isn't it?” A sudden voice teased._

_You whirl around and stare up at the woman standing there, towering over you and covered in pretty sunset red and dusk purple scales, with large wings and a swaying tail. She practically wore a treasury on her body, the gold pale in the moonlight. Three dark horns formed a tall crown on her head, from which more jewelry hung._

_She smirked down at you, revealing sharp rows of teeth. She held out a ring covered hand to you._

“ _Hope you enjoyed reading my journal! Can I have it back please?”_

_Faintly, you nod, at a loss for words as you hold out the book._

“ _Thanks! Have fun with that knowledge! Use it well!” She laughed before crouching and taking to the air and flying away into the night sky._

_You watch her fly away with a dropped jaw before falling backwards on your behind._

_Freya Goldvein._

_That was the Freya the book belonged to._

_Dragons were real!?_

_You froze in your action of standing back up._

_That meant everything else you read in that book was real too._

**Author's Note:**

> This work is complete, but if I get a whim to write something that Freya would focus on, then a new chapter will be added. Except for Penthesilean stuff, for those who have followed my original stuff. Penthesilean stuff will be covered by Vossnell in a different work once I eventually get around to it.


End file.
